Maryna Moroz vs. Danielle Taylor
The fight was the UFC debut of Danielle Taylor, setting a record as the new smallest UFC fighter in history. The first round began. Huge size difference right off the bat. Geez. Moroz lands a jab. Taylor lands a right. Moroz lands a jab and eats a leg kick. 4:00. Feeling out process. Boos. 3:00. Moroz lands a right. Taylor lands an inside kick. Boos. Taylor lands a counter right. Moroz landsa double jab. 2:00. Taylor lands an inside kick. Taylor comes in eating a counter left. Moroz lands a jab, eats a leg kick. Moroz showing more aggression now. Taylor lands an inside kick. Moroz jabs in landing a double jab right. She lands a jab. 1:00. Moroz lands a right and a crisp left. 35. Taylor lands an inside kick eating a hard counter right, backpedals. Moroz lands a right. 15. Moroz lands a jab. Taylor lands an overhand right. R1 ends, 10-9 Moroz, hmm.. R2 began. Taylor missed an overhand right eating a crisp counter right. Taylor lands a leg kick. Moroz lands a jab. Taylor lands a counter right. 4:00. Moroz lands a jab. Boos. Boos. Moroz lands an inside kick and a one-two. And another counter one-two, the left landed well. 3:00. Taylor hurts her with a huge right. Moroz has a chin. Taylor landsa leg kick. Moroz lands a right and a crisp left. Moroz lands a jab. Taylor's right eye is marked up. 2:00. Moroz lands a jab. Crowd chants Taylor. Moroz lands a jab. Moroz lands another. Taylor lands a right. She lands an inside kick. 1:00. Taylor blocks a high kick. Taylor lands a right to the body. Boos. Taylor lands a check left hook counter. Moroz lands a good right and counter left. "Head movement!" 15. Taylor lands a counter left and then a counter right. R2 ends, 10-9 Taylor, too close for that big punch not to win her it IMO. R3 began. Taylor lands a leg kick. Taylor lands a big right. Moroz lands a jab and a right. Boos. Moroz stunned her briefly with a high kick. She front kicks the body. Taylor lands a counter left. Taylor checks a leg kick. Taylor lands a left. 3:00. Moroz lands a counter right. Boos. Loud boos. Moroz lands a jab. Taylor lands a clubbing right but eats a harder one on the chin. 2:00. Boos. Loud boos. Taylor misses a right haymaker. Moroz slips another whiff. Moroz lands a counter right off another whiff. "Engage!" the ref orders. Moroz lands a counter left. Moroz lands a hard counter left. 1:00. Taylor blocks a high kick. Taylor lands an OK right. Moroz lands a jab. 35. Taylor lands a great right. 15. Taylor gets a big double right before the bell to end R3, very close, I'd say 10-9 Moroz but quite close. 29-28 Moroz, probably split. Taylor is adorable. 29-28 and 30-27 split for... Moroz. They hug. The 30-27 was kinda lame but eh.